The Things You Fight
by Baalsgirl
Summary: Spin-off to "The Gods We Serve". After being forced to part from Jack some months after the incident with Baal, Sam left earth. For years she has been leading a life as a fighter on another planet.
1. Jack

**The Things You Fight** _by Baalsgirl_

Summary: Okay, this is a spin-off to my previous story "The Gods We Serve" and here is what happened in the meantime between its end and the beginning of this one here:

Sam has never met Pete again. She stayed together with Jack for some time, but they split as well after some woeful incident putting Jack into grave danger (there'll be more about that in the story).

After it Sam went into depressions and averted from her friends, then one night she disappeared through the Stargate and though they searched everywhere for her, her friends could not find her.

But now, years later, an entirely changed Samantha Carter will have to face her past life again...

Pairings: S/J (I didn't say, they won't get together here again...)

Rating: PG-13 (The thing's a bit violent and I dunno what our protagonists are about to in the later chapters... ;-) .)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate (a pity), I don't do anything for money, just for a lotta pleasure.

Some of the characters (Daray; the Kel'ba people ) are original and property of the author, as is the storyline, the rest are Stargate originals...

Dedications: To all of you guys who liked TGWS and posted me so many reviews. Hopefully this one will please you, too...

And now, peeps: Sit back and enjoy, here comes the conclusion.

Chapter 1 - Jack

Somehow the wind must have swept the photo from its place on the bookshelf. He reached out to pick it up from the floor. But instead of putting it back to where it was placed before, he started to look at it, what he had not dared to do for a long, long time. The picture was showing himself together with Sam on the first downtime they had spent all alone in his cabin back in Minnesota. But they had not been alone all the time, as usual one of their friends had stumbled by, that evening it had been Daniel and he had taken the picture for them.

As he was looking at it now sadness started to overwhelm Jack, he had to fight back tears.

Sam had left Earth over four years ago. After the incident with Baal she had never been the same person again. For some time Jack had been able to comfort her, though they had not been supposed to they had become a couple, things had started to improve again, but then one day it happened. Once again the images were filling his mind: the attack, the blood, the screams and then the explosion that had finally destructed the whole planet - and everything because of him...

Everything still seemed so real and though years had passed Jack could hardly cope with it.

After some time Jack was able to calm himself again. Though it was just 9 o'clock he decided to go to bed. It was Sunday evening and he would go on a mission with SG-1 tomorrow morning. But still he could not let go of the photo, he took it with him and lay it down on his bedside table.

This night he did not get to sleep much, like so often in the past years he was pained by nightmarish dreams, but this time something was different...

Dream

Jack was running to the gate room as fast as he could, but he arrived there too late. He caught the sight of Sam who was about to leave through the Stargate, he sprinted up the ramp to stop her.. Now Jack awaited to happen what had happened in the hundred other times he had had this dream, but it did not end that way. He reached Sam and she turned around throwing her arms around her boyfriend kissing his lips tenderly...

End dream

The buzzer of his alarm clock woke Jack, he jumped out of bed trying to shake off the weired night he had had. It was already 7.30. He had to speed up if he wanted to be in time for the mission briefing.


	2. Siama'a

Chapter 2 - Siama'a

Night had fallen on the outpost. Siama'a and her comrades were hiding in the tops of the trees framing the passageway to the sensor station. Soon it would be time for them to accomplish their mission.

And there it was, their target: a troop of Jaffa guarding a shipment of naquadah on their way to Baal's outpost.

Short before they came along the hiding-out Siama'a gave the other the sign to attack. They all jumped out of the trees catching the Jaffa completely off guard. Before any of them could even rise his staff half of them had already been knocked over by the three attackers, only a few second later the rest of them shared the other's fate.

This mission had been another success for Siama'a and her party. They had come as silent as breeze, had fought as quick and as strong as the wind and they had won.

Full of content she and her friends Tiobe and Seleyh took the transport platform back to the Stargate and returned to their world to help providing the energy generator with their prey.

Back on their planet Kel'ba the sun was shining brightly from the purple sky. Their fighter sisters were already awaiting them. They welcomed the party cheerfully, now they would not have to fear another power blackout.

Siama'a went to work on the naquadah generator, she had built for her people short after having come to this planet about four years ago, immediately.

As she had finished and went to join the others on their joyful feast, she was surrounded by a laughing group of little girls. For them she has been a heroine since she had arrived here. They all liked her blonde hair and her ice-blue eyes, the aspects that distinguished her from the rest of these people that were all rather dark haired and had brown or dark green eyes.

"Siama'a, tell us what happened on the planet", they all pleaded her.

"You don't wanna know..."

"Please", their begs were heart-melting.

"Okay, okay", Siama'a raised her hands in surrender. She sat down on the grass and the girls grouped around her. With a smile on her face she started telling how she and her comrades had ambushed the Jaffa.

While she was telling the story to the children she could not help it but fall back into the memories of her past. Though the people of Kel'ba had taught her how to cope with all these woeful happenings back on Tauri, they were still striking her a lot.

She remembered how she had fallen in love with Jack after Baal had tried to make her his servant.

For some time being together with Jack had helped to comfort her troubled feelings, it had been the most beautiful months in her life she had had with him. But then it came to the incident that had led to them being forced to split up.

It had been the most horrifying battle Siama'a had ever been in. The attack, the blood, the screams and then the explosion that had finally destroyed the whole planet - and everything because of her...

After it Sam had felt that she would never get over it, she had decided to leave Tauri for good. She had bypassed the dialing program randomly choosing a world for her to go to. So she had left and had stranded on a planet ruled by the System Lord Amaterasu. She had come in the middle of a battle and she had been near dead as the amazons of Kel'ba had found her and had taken her to this planet.

After having saved her, they had given her the name Siama'a what meant 'cloud' in their language. She had grown to like this name a lot more than she did her old one by now.

She had decided to stay and join the fight for their cause. So the others had taught her how to improve her fighting techniques, she had learnt fight quicker and jump higher than any Jaffa would ever be able to, one of the great advantages the fighters of Kel'ba had toward their enemies. With the coming of years she had become one of their best warriors, an idol to many of the younger, everybody liked and admired her.

But still those memories were bothering her, though she was no longer showing her grief to the outside.

Siama'a finished the story and went to celebrate with the other women. Their feast of joy lasted until late that night. As Siama'a went to sleep her overjoyed feeling faded away as she happened to have the same dream she had had for years now.

Dream

Major Samantha Carter was sitting in the SGC's cafeteria as Colonel O'Neill came up to her table drawing himself a chair. He had just been released from infirmary and his injuries he had incurred in the previous battle on the now destroyed planet of P3G-262.

"Sam, we have to talk", he began.

Sam knew exactly what was about to come now. Jack would tell her that it had to be over with them. But this time he did not say the expected as he went on:

"What happened wasn't all your fault. Don't blame yourself and don't even think of leaving, we need you here more than ever before. And I still love you..."

Siama'a woke up sweating, she was confused by this night's strange dream. What was the message it wanted to pass on?

Author's Notes: Btw, if anyone's interested: I'm using some altered versions of Maltese terms for some of the names here. (Something that could really tickle Daniel in some way...)


	3. New Mission, Familiar Place?

Chapter 3 - New Mission - Familiar Place

As Jack entered the conference room everybody was already waiting. Murmuring a slight "Sorry", he took his seat next to General Hammond. Now that everybody was there the general opened the briefing.

Jonas Quinn, who had come back and joined SG-1 again after Sam's disappearance, got up and started introducing their destination to the team:

"As the primary analyses indicate P5X-481 does not appear to be populated. But however there are ruins located some miles south of the Stargate. We can't tell by now whether they are Ancient or something else... "

"So this is gonna be a very, very interesting mission once again", Jack stated with a sort of lame cynicism, compared to his usual comments. He could not hide being stricken by something.

"Yes Colonel, this is how it seems", Jonas replied.

Jack let out a long sigh. For the rest of the briefing he remained silent not trying to hang after his thoughts too much.

Later in the locker room Teal'C came up to his friend in order to find out what was wrong with him. He sat down on the bench next to Jack questioning:

"O'Neill, what is bothering you? Did you dream of Samantha again?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah T, I did, but it was different this time. I ... I didn't dream that she ran away; as she saw me in the gate room, she stayed. And hell, I dunno what this dream means."

"It might be a sign", Teal'C proposed.

"But for what? I though there could be somethin' about Sam on this mission we're going to, but as you know there can't really be..."Jack held on looking at the floor.

"Things must not be that way", his Jaffa friend tried to encourage him.

Jack shook his head and rose to pick up his jacket.

Siama'a got up early and took a walk to her favorite place, a small lake she went to when she needed to think. This morning she was not the only one there. Her best friend Tiobe sat at the sandy shore throwing little stones of gravel into the crystal clear water. She looked up as Siama'a sat down by her side.

"Couldn't sleep well again?"she inquired.

Siama'a nodded sadly. "But this time the dream was so different."

"Like what?"Tiobe gave her an astonished look.

"Jack didn't tell me to part from him, he pleaded me to stay."

"This could be a message to you", her friend pondered.

"You think? But what does it want to tell me."

"Perhaps you'll meet him again", Tiobe supposed.

Siama'a glanced at her with great curiosity, "This isn't really possible."

Her friend remained silent for a moment before she told her a news she had not known before:

"Ketiama informed me that there was incoming here when we were on our mission to the outpost..."

A pair of questioning blue eyes looked at her closely, "What was it?" Siama'a wanted to know.

"A sensor drone. According to what you've told us it could've been a MALP from the Tauri."

Siama'a gasped for air. But Tiobe calmed her: "You don't have to be afraid. The sensor scrambler we've built together is working. They don't know we're here, yet."

"But they will know soon", Siama'a got up and went back to the village.

The only way back led past the Stargate. Soon after Siama'a had crossed it she heard how it activated. The wormhole opened in a splash, it was too late to run away now. Siama'a's only option was to hide somewhere so she climbed up one of the tall trees as quick as she could.

Only seconds later four travelers came through the gate. Siama'a recognized them at once, it was her former team SG-1. She saw Teal'C, Daniel, Jonas and ... Jack, they all had not changed much. Siama'a felt her heart sink, it was not easy for her to keep from crying.

The team moved away into the direction of the village, they seemed confused about it's existence since the sensor scrambler had given them another information. All of a sudden they stopped and glanced around. Siama'a realized that she must have made any sound...

On the first sight P5X-481 looked as they had expected it. But as they looked around a little more closely they found out something strange.

On the sandy ground several footsteps could be seen. Then Jonas pointed to the North.

"There seems to exist a dwelling over there", he informed the others.

"Let's have a look at it", O'Neill decided.

So the four of them got into motion toward it. Suddenly Teal'C held up a hand to stop them. He was hearing something. Now Jack heard it as well, a rustling had just gone through the leaves of one of the trees nearby...

Siama'a hadn't been careful enough. She was so deep in her thoughts that she lost hold of the thick top branches she had clung herself to. She started to slip and then fell, catching herself short before she hit the hard ground.

Suddenly someone fell out of the tree top, a tall woman landed right in front of them. As she looked up Jack's mouth fell open, he recognized her:

It was Sam !

Okay, this has been the third chapter. In the next one it's gonna be really exciting.


	4. Icy Silence

Chapter 4 - Icy Silence

Siama'a was paralyzed in her motion. Neither could she run away, nor was she able to say something. For Jack it was just the same. So they stood opposite to each other not making a move unable to break eye contact again after having found each other's shocked gaze.

That moment Tiobe came back from the lake herself and seeing the situation Siama'a was in she called for her loudly telling her to come with her. And indeed she reached the distracting effect that gave Siama'a a chance to cut lose again. Not thinking any more she averted and ran up to Tiobe not daring to look back.

"So it's them?" Tiobe whispered to her.

Siama'a nodded and turned her glance to the floor.

"Return to the village and inform the others, I'll manage things here", Tiobe said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. A moment later Siama'a did as she had been told and went off to the village.

The other woman who had come from the woods now walked up to Jack and his team. She bowed her head to great them.

"People of Tauri, be welcome to the planet of Kel'ba. I'm Tiobe, third of the amazons."

Jack frowned at her before he replied, "Thanks. Wouldcha tell me what that's just been like?"

"My best friend was afraid to meet you again", Tiobe answered him, "it has been a long time since she decided to leave you."

Jack's mouth fell open. "Ya know it?" he gasped.

"She has told me everything. If you want to accompany me to our village now, maybe Siama'a will give herself a punch and talk to you."

"Siama'a", he repeated the strange name, "no longer Samantha?"

"No, we gave her that name since we all liked it more, it means 'cloud'."

As the party reached the village Sam was nowhere to be seen, probably she hid somewhere from them.

Tiobe introduced SG-1 to another woman who was much older than her, with grayish hair and pastel green eyes.

"SG-1 of the Tauri, this is Ketiama, leader of the Kel'ba people."

Ketiama bowed her head as well, "I greet you."

Jack returned the greetings, "Nice to meet ya, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, these are Daniel Jackson, Jonas Quinn and Teal'C", he said pointing at each of them. Teal'C bowed his head the usual way while Jonas and Daniel merely said "Hi", not trying to look totally puzzled about the whole situation.

"Siama'a has spoken of you", Ketiama went on, "I suppose you want her to come home with you now...?"

"Only if Sam still wants to", Jack replied clinically and in a sort of sad way.

They had not talked long as the Stargate activated and a young woman came storming along the main path right toward them.

"We're in danger", she called out. As she finally reached Ketiama she tried to slow her breath. "Baal has gotten to know about our location, a fleet of his Alkesh is already on the way here."

Ketiama turned toward Tiobe who was still standing by her side, "Go and bring Siama'a, we have to make up a plan and instruct Seleyh to evacuate the children and our husbands to a safe place as quick as possible."

Tiobe nodded and went off. Only two minutes later she returned with Sam. The three women started to talk quickly in their own language. Jack turned toward Daniel for a translation, but the linguist only shrugged.

As they had finished setting up a strategy Jack offered them assistance. First Ketiama eyed him critically as if she felt insulted by his offer, but then she took it with a grateful nod. Sam did not seem so happy about that, she ran away once again.

This time Jack followed her, he was able to reach her and grab her by the hand.

"Sam, what's the matter?"

She glared at him. "Go home, Jack, we don't need your help here", she replied brusquely tearing herself away from him, not willing to exchange any niceties with her former comrade and friend.

Jack was frustrated, "Dammit, hell, dammit", he muttered kicking a big stone out of his way.

Daray studied some more tactical profiles with a devious grin on her face. She was proud that her father had given her this task to put an end to the numerous raids of these amazons who had started to anger him greatly, since they had not merely stolen naquadah from him, but also a lot of highly valuable technology.

It would be a high pleasure to her disposing this constant threat after all her father had done for her; he had inherited all his knowledge to her and had freed her from the rather helpless state of infancy, within only four years she had grown to an extraordinarily strong and beautiful young woman as it was fitful for a daughter of Baal.

Now it was time to thank him for everything by presenting him another glorious victory.

More about little big Daray (Baal's 5th girl since her name doesn't appear in the myths) and our heroes soon. J &S will find back together, promise...


	5. Battle

Chapter 5 - Battle 

There was not much time to prepare for the attack. Only minutes after the village had been evacuated the first ships appeared on the horizon. Not short after that first sight volleys of energy crashed into trees and houses. But this was not the worst thing...

Jack, who had taken defense position with his team by the Stargate muttered several curses as the first Jaffa landing party approached their position very quickly. It came to a firing battle between them and the Jaffa. After a while they gained control of the situation, but unfortunately there was another troop on its way toward the village. It had to be about ninety of them and only forty women back there to fight against them. Jack saw from the corner of his eye how they fought, it seemed as if those amazons could deal with them quite well with every woman taking out more than one, at first...

Siama'a had still been busy arranging the village's defense as the first shots hit targets not far away from them. She turned her head to see that a first explorer troop of Jaffa had landed, they ran into the gunfire of Jack and SG-1.

With a sudden surge of fear she had to think of him... Jack! She had been so harsh to him as he came to speak to her half an hour ago and then she had ran away just like a creep. He was willing to risk a lot for her and the Kel'ba people and she had treated him like that.

"We don't need your help. Go home!" the words shot through her mind confusing everything even more.

That moment she saw a lot more Jaffa storming toward them. Her comrades were already fighting the ones of the first row, not thinking much, being kind of mechanized in her motion, Siama'a kicked one of them down herself and then another one.

But there was already following another hostile troop and they were shooting many staff blasts at them. About two thirds of her comrades managed to take cover behind a heap of debris or somewhere else. The rest continued fighting them since they were too far away from any possible place to take cover, they had no other chance. Many of them were shot or threw themselves down on the ground trying to evade this sort of fate, most of were not successful with that.

Siama'a herself had an inattentive moment still being lost in her thoughts about Jack, she was not really able to fight any more; the blast of a zat gun hit her and she collapsed to the ground as the sizzling shock went through her body.

Jack saw how the Jaffa ran out of the devastated village. It were far too many to battle them. Then he saw that one of them had Sam taken captive, he was carrying her unconscious body over his shoulder. Jack felt a stitch deep inside his stomach. The thoughts of the last battle he had had together with her came back into his mind. Now he was acting without any reasonability, he had to save her no matter what might happen to him, he cocked his MP and sprang out of cover. Teal'C tried to pull him back, but he failed him. Now it was too late to get him back anyhow. One of the Jaffa saw Jack's motion and shot him with his zat before Jack could fire a single shot at him.

He pulled Jack back up to his feet and hauled him away.

The rest of SG-1 could do nothing but watch the scene, the Jaffa were already too close to the waiting Alkesh to reach them any more.


	6. Face To Face

Chapter 6 - Face To Face

The Jaffa brought them aboard the ship hovering in the planet's orbit. It was not a mother ship, it was smaller, apparently a medium range battleship, but still this one had the capacity to board one Alkesh and several gliders.

Jack was taken to a holding cell short after the Alkesh had boarded the hangar. Some minutes later Sam, who was still without consciousness, was brought there as well. Slowly she began to wake up, she stretched out one of her hands reflexively that brushed across Jack's knee, since he was sitting next to her on the floor. Her fingers dug into his trousers leg. A moment later Sam reached full consciousness, she pulled her hand away with a yank and sat up staring at Jack with her big, ice-blue eyes.

"You're here?"she inquired confusedly.

"Yep, and so are you", he replied with a tired raise of his eyebrows.

Siama'a opened her mouth to say something to him, but closed it again instantly. After such a long time of separation she seemed far too shy to talk to Jack like she had done it as his friend back on Tauri. But Jack did not share this feeling.

"So you're an 'amazon' now?"he questioned trying to smile a little at her.

"Sort of", Siama'a intended to smile back, but was not really able to in the end.

"And you're no longer our Sam Carter, but a 'cloud', huh?"Jack eyed her half-closing his eyes.

"Yes, indeed", somehow Siama'a felt not really comfortable about that now.

Jack went on, "Well then, ma'am, what shall I call you? Sam, Carter or Siama-something ?"

"Call me what you want", Siama'a decided.

"So Sam, then as usual."

"If you want it so", Siama'a's glance crossed the floor and scanned the wall behind Jack.

Jack seemed to sense her discomfort, but though he began to talk about the happenings that had led to their split:

"Listen Sam, what has happened four years ago...", he held on, "everybody had acted as we did, the whole thing would have gone to hell whether we behaved like we did trying to save both our asses or not..."

The footsteps of Jaffa echoed through the corridor in front of their cell, they were coming for them. Four soldiers appeared in front of the force field. It was deactivated and two of them grabbed Sam, the other two took him.

After a five-minute walk through corridors and passageways they reached a big audience room, it's measures where a pure waste of space as it was the usual way for the Goa'uld.

Jack felt the Jaffa's grip around his arms loosen, he turned his head to see that they were leaving them alone now. Not really alone as Jack realized merely seconds later.

He heard the sound of high-heels clacking through the darker part of the room lying before them. The steps held on and as Jack looked up he saw that a tall woman, or better said a teen, was standing in front of them.

Jack let out a breath as he realized that it was not Baal whom he was facing there. But somehow this girl had some of his aspects, she had his dark, crinkly hair that reached down to her shoulders, her eyes were bluish, but had a touch of these fiercely glowing brown of his. Her lips parted into this certain, evil grin Jack had not missed at all after the last time he had seen it. But still this was not Baal...

She spoke to them in a kind of dark, gloomy voice full of disgust, to Jack's surprise it was not distorted at all:

"I greet you. It's a pleasure meeting those who were audacious and foolish enough to challenge the glorious System Lord Baal. I suppose you know what consquences you will have to face now?"

"Yeah, yeah, we do", Jack did not take her as a serious opponent, "oh, and how do you know, missy?"

This was something he should not have said aloud, now he realized that talking to this young thing was not better than talking to Baal himself. Her voice became more silent with a dangerous undertone in it.

"You have no idea whom you're talking to, Tauri. I am Daray, fifth daughter of Baal, authorized to do everything I want with you..."

Crap, an offspring of the absolute evil, likely as cruel as Baal himself. So young and already far too poderous for her pubertaire impulsivity... A chill crossed Jack's spine.

That moment Sam, who had remained silent till now spoke up, "That's impossible, the Daray I saw can't be older than four years by now..."

A dry laugh escaped Daray, "For your limited knowledge, it might be that way. I grew for times faster as a normal child thanks to my father, for my intellect should never be convinced to such an inferor, powerless body."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "Your intellect? Don't say you've inheritated some."

"I have inheritated all the knowledge of my father, so don't be so stupid to think you could fool me."

"Oh, I'd never do", Jack assured her raising his hands. He turned toward Sam to see that she was still perplexed by the girl standing before her.

Daray walked further toward them crossing along behind Jack, stopping short in front of her.

The door hissed open and two of the Jaffa from before appeared again.

"Take him", Daray ordered, "I want to speak to the woman alone."

So they came up to Jack and pulled him away and out of the room.

2 be continued... Thanks for the reviews so far. Hope you're gonna like the next chapters as well.


	7. Drought And Fire

Chapter 7 - Drought And Fire

Siama'a could not help but shudder inwardly as she was left alone with Daray. Somehow the younger woman sensed it or her powers of observation were really sharp, Siama'a couldn't tell exactly.

Daray walked up some paces closer until she could make direct eye contact. She eyed her closely and then questioned:

"How do you know of my growth?"

Siama'a frowned, "You don't know me, do you?"

Daray thought for a moment before she replied, "I remember who you are. You are the reason for my mother falling to disgrace towards my father because she was unable to hold you from escaping over four years ago. Baal has told me the story..."

"What happened to Samira?"Siama'a inquired.

"Exilum. And I really do blame and hate you for that having happened to her", Daray snapped.

Daray's hatred for that Tauri woman before her was burning fiercely and hot. But she had the chance for vengeance now, the prisoners were fully at her mercy. It brought her some pleaure to remind this one of it.

"To your bad luck I've finally found my possibility to have vengeance now. After it it'll be an even greater pleasure to deliver you and your mate to Baal."

Here opposite merely squinted at her trying to conceal her fear. Then she said something Daray did not want to hear.

"Baal is using you for his purpose. Your mother was his slave, as are you even though you are from his own blood and he has raised you up to this state and position you're in now."

"You are mistaken", the sharp tone of her voice even surprised Daray herself. This statement made her even more roused. She was the bringer of drought and fire; this was what that foolish Tauri would get to experience right away...

Jack waited in his cell for a period of time that seemed like half an eternity to him, so alone without Sam. But then the Jaffa brought her back, on the first sight she looked normal and still fine. On the second glace, as she was curling up on the floor beside him, Jack saw how pale she actually was.

"What has that evil brat done to you?"he questioned softly.

The reply was a mere whisper, "Torture."

_First thing Baal taught her after she could walk, _Jack thought grimly.

Sam spoke on. "We've already entered Baal's teritory, soon she'll deliver us to him."

_Holy crap_,it shot through Jack's mind, _not again!_

"S'ok, Sam", he told his friend calmly, "better ya sleep some now."

Sam nodded and dozed away soon, having her head layd into his lap. Jack leaned back against the wall and after some time he was fast asleep himself.

Suddenly a newly familiar voice broke the silence surrounding them. As Jack's eyelids fluttered open he saw Daray standing in front of the force field her hands on her hips.

"What a pleasing sight you are this peacefully asleep. How bad that it's time to end your peace now. We've reached our destination and my father is waiting to see you."

_Dammit_, Jack cursed inwardly once again. He looked down at Sam who had just opened her eyes as well; they were full of shock, since she had to remember everything having happened to her the last time, the things that had thrown her whole life into chaos.

And so Jack remember these many horrible things Baal had done to him.

The Jaffa came to take them once again...

To be continued... just for you Gil, my truest fan. ;-)

Anybody else so nice to follow the story by now? Please peeps... begs with big, wet eyes c'mon you liked TGWS...


	8. Baal

Chapter 8 - Baal

The Jaffa followed Daray through the corridors of Baal's outpost until they reached a room that appeared to be the throne room.

_No torture chamber this time?_, Jack wondered. A moment later he realized that it was not at all important where they were dealing with this certain Goa'uld.

The Jaffa kept respectful distance as Daray bowed before Baal telling him of her mission's success. She took position beside her father as he showed the guards to bring the two of them closer.

Baal's eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of Jack and Sam being at his mercy once again. But he did not grin as usual, he seemed to be angered by them even more than he was pleased.

"So you dare challenging me once again? I thought you both would have been taught to respect me, yet. But this does not appear to be the case."

"If you would stop capturing us all the time...", Jack could not hold back that remark.

Baal eyed him coldly. "I thought you would have learnt by now that I will always get you when you dare to attack me. It would have been better if you died... though it wouldn't have saved you either."

Jack let out a long sigh.

"So now again you and your mate are at my mercy. I'm highly pleased to get my chance to finish off with you", Baal took a moment to caress Daray's hair, "thanks to my lovely daughter."

Daray had her head bowed but though Jack could see a thin smile on her face welcoming the gesture.

He took the moment to look at Sam who was very quiet again. With fright he saw how pale she was now, even paler than the night before and she was trembling, he saw how hard it was for her to conceal her inner agony.

As Baal returned his attention to them he remarked that all as well. A smirk crossed his face. The Tauri were already trapped at the point he them wanted to be at: worried about each other, not willing to lose their mate. He had already figured out what to do with them. With a gesture of his hand he showed Daray to leave, she had done enough for the moment.

Before Daray left she glanced at Siama'a fiercely for a last time. Siama'a felt sort of paralyzed by it, never again did she want to encounter these merciless, burning but frozen eyes. She forced herself to shut her eyelids closely, she turned her head a bit and opened them again to look at Jack. He seemed to be very concerned about her.

Suddenly a rush of pain shot through her head, Siama'a bit her lips to hold them from trembling. Vertigo set in and clouded her consciousness, then she fainted, the inner pressure was just too much for her.

A day after the fight the clean-up on Kel'ba came to a roll. The remaining members of SG-1 had organized a team to help the inhabitants. The work went on very fast and everybody who had survived the attack was glad about it, but the abduction of Siama'a and Jack made the general mood somber and cold.

But there suddenly was a bright spot above it as Tiobe came up with some new information for Jonas, Daniel and Teal'C.

"We have still got intelligence in the service of Baal that hasn't been discovered, yet", Tiobe began, "and I've just received a message saying that Siama'a and Colonel O'Neill have been taken to one of Baal's outposts."

Daniel exchanged glances with Teal'C and Jonas.

"What can we do?" Jonas questioned.

"This post is not the most heavily guarded", Tiobe stated, "there's a realistic chances that we could fight them out of there. Also there are many of us who are willing to help you rescuing them."

Daniel looked at her with surprise, "Do you really think you are ready for another fight against the Goa'uld?"

"You have done your best to help us, now it's time for us to revenge for it. And we also need to free Siama'a; now that Ketiama is no longer with us she would actually be in charge to become our leader."

"We'll inform the SGC about this chance", Daniel told Tiobe after another time of glancing around to Jonas and Teal'C, "if we get a go on it, we can set up a plan."

"Don't worry about a plan", she replied, "we're already working on that. We've got a lot of experience with missions to Baal, perhaps it'll prove useful this time as the times before."


	9. Restless

Chapter 9 - Restless

As Siama'a woke up again she was lying on a daybed, the room around her was just scarcely lit. She rose a bit and felt a sharp pain surging all through her body, she lay down her hands behind her supporting her back. A quick glance through the room showed her that she was not alone. Jack was there standing some feet away from her and there was Baal, he came across the room toward her and stopped short by her side. Siama'a tried to drag herself away from him, but she was not successful since her body was not responding her properly any more.

Baal reached out his hand for her neck. She winced under his touch, in a last desperate attempt she tried to break free, but his grip was too tight, she would have gravely hurt herself.

"Don't be afraid", Baal derided her; from the corner of her eye Siama'a saw his icy grin.

Then something cold stung into her skin, a moment later the last bit of control over her body was gone and everything around her became an awful blur.

Sam was no longer herself, Jack felt it deep inside. He wanted to jump at Baal to kill him for what he was doing with her, but an energy field held him back, it sparked under the touch of his hands and after a short moment he had to pull them away, otherwise its enormous heat would have burnt him up.

"Leave her alone, you bastard", after the curse had left his mouth Jack realized that he had spoken his thoughts out loud, but he did not care about that now.

Baal glanced at him with a sparkle of pervert amusement in his eyes, then again he returned to the semi-conscious Sam who was lying helplessly in his arms. She could not refuse as he had his hideous fun with her.

Jack was condemned to watch the whole scene. He wanted to look away, he wanted to scream, but he was unable to. Tears forced their way down his face, for another time he shouted:

"Leave her!"

But his yells went unheard. His tears became more and more, he could not blink them away any longer so they made their way relentlessly flooding down his cheeks.

Jack was coming closer to emotional breakdown with every second longer he was forced to watch how Baal hurt Sam.

"No!" slowly he lost his nerves.

They came to the outpost earlier than they would have thought; Jonas, Daniel and Teal'C, accompanied by SG-13 and twelve of the amazons made their way through the forest quickly. Then they reached an unguarded subterranean passageway that led them right into the fortress. Out of surprise they took out the Jaffa that crossed their way inside. One of the guards they forced to tell them where their friends were held.

As they made it there they set to storm the room...

Suddenly Baal's first prime entered the scene. Baal shot up visibly disturbed; the Jaffa seemed to inform him about something really urgent; Baal left with him immediately, obviously frustrated and angered.

He left Sam's motionless body on the daybed.

Jack managed to get back onto his feet to get a better look at her collapsed figure. He cursed the one who had made her sustain that all.

Suddenly he heard a loud blow from outside the door. Had somebody come to rescue them? Jack was right, a whole party of people came for them, led by the members of his team and Sam's new best friend Tiobe.

The energy field before him flared for a moment and then disappeared completely. Jack was free, he stormed over Sam and lifted her up carefully.

"We're going home", he whispered to her.

All she brought out in response to it was a soft, pained moan. He stroke some strands of hair out of her wet face.

Siama'a felt how she was pushed and pulled, she only got fragments of the things happening around her, everything was spinning and she was not able to formulate any clear thoughts at all. Somebody was hurting her, but she could not fight it, she felt pain but could not scream.

All of a sudden the pain stopped and Siama'a felt how she sank down on something soft, she could hardly tell how long she had been tormented or what was about to happen next. A moment later it became loud all around her, the sound did not seem to have a direction, it just appeared and spread its waves all over her.

She was lifted up again, but this time she felt no agony at all; she heard a familiar voice and was somehow able to focus on it.

"We're going home."

Siama'a recognized who was speaking to her, it was Jack. He had saved her after all that. Her mind became a little clearer again now, for the first time since very long she wanted to go back home with him, to the place she had left behind so mindlessly... to her friends that she had left without knowledge about her location for so long.

She swore it, Sam swore it: her friends owed to get her back, Jack owed it, everybody did.

_To be continued in a nice ending... _


	10. For Good

Chapter 10 - For Good

Finally Sam woke up again. She found herself in infirmary back at the SGC. Her head was aching and she had to blink several times before her eyes had adjusted to the light. Someone was standing next to her bed, now she saw that it was Jack.

"Hey", he smiled at her.

"Hey", she returned softly, "what happened?"

Jack sighed, "You don't wanna know."

"Okay, maybe not", she gave in assuming what had happened to her, "but what about you, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and Fraiser said you'll be fine again soon, too."

"Good", Sam let out a relieved breath.

She tried to sit up and Jack helped her. That moment someone else entered her sight, it was Tiobe. She stopped by Jack's side.

"How are you?" she enquired.

"A little headache, but nothing I can't bear", Sam replied.

"That's good", Tiobe stated.

That moment Jack moved away from them saying, "Okay girls, gonna leave ya your peachy five minutes alone now", he knew exactly what was about to come next, as did Sam herself.

As he was out of sight Tiobe went on: "What shall we do now?"

"If you want to, I could return and..." Sam began.

But Tiobe interrupted her, "Wait and listen. You have to be totally happy with your decision, I don't want you to end with a broken heart and nor do I want Colonel O'Neill to end like that. No one on Kel'ba wants that. Your love has returned and you won't loose it again, this is for sure, what happened for years ago needn't happen again. Your people and our people, we all want you to be happy, no one would accuse you if you stayed here on Tauri, it's your right to do so."

"And you think you'll handle the rebuilding work without me and you could lead the amazons?" Sam asked with some concern.

"Be assured, I can. You have taught me so much, Kel'ba would be all right in any way. All I want is for you to get happy, Sam", Tiobe assured her. Sam realized that her friend had not called her 'Siama'a', this person seemed to be gone...

"Thank you for everything, Tiobe, thank you so much", the two women embraced each other for a very long, perfect moment.

Some weeks later

Sam set down her mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table sitting down on the sofa cuddling herself up with Jack who lay his arm around her shoulders.

They were spending the weekend together at Jack's Minnesota cabin. Outside on the porch the snow was lying some inches high and more and more snowflakes were falling down from the blue-gray winter sky. Jack had heated up the old oven and it was providing a cosy heat all around the two of them.

"You know what, Jack?" Sam whispered gently tickling the hair on his neck.

"No, Sam, what?" he questioned with a grin.

"I've been missing you like hell from the day I left you", she lay her head down on his shoulder.

"So did I. Holy crap, what were we thinking?" Jack replied.

"Dunno", they both had to smile at Sam's response.

Jack dragged her closer toward him saying, "But hey, Sammy girl, it's over now."

They kissed each other long and passionately.

Fin

Hope ya liked that, Gill. Thanks for the positive criticism all the time. Next time I'm gonna make something new, hopefully not a flat one-shot just as "Sleeping Beauty's Tale" , that one clearly showed me that D/S stories are not the best genre for me, waddayathink?


End file.
